


World Record

by MargotSails



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, Humor, Misunderstanding, One Shot, Tiny bit of Angst, accidental smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 14:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MargotSails/pseuds/MargotSails
Summary: ONESHOT Vanessa comes home from out of town early to find Charity in a compromising position.





	World Record

Vanessa is bone tired. She had spent the last five days at a conference she hadn’t wanted to go to. And on top of that, there had been Claudio. A young vet who had pursued her the whole time, not willing to take no for an answer. She hadn’t felt threatened but he was always by her side, always talking. So she had left as early as possible and drove flat out to get home. She was about 12 hours earlier than she had planned to be home.

As she walks in the back door to the pub she takes in a deep breath, comforted by the familiar smell of home. She knows from texting that Charity has the day off. She had been bragging about tricking Chas into giving it to her. She tiredly makes her way up the stairs and is surprised to see Chas, Rhona and Tracey all standing outside her and Charity’s bedroom.

“What are you doing?” All three women jump at the sound of her voice. As she gets closer she can hear music and what sounds like a man's voice coming through the door. But what’s more concerning is what sounds like grunts and moans leaking out as well.

“We weren’t sure if we should go in or not,” Tracey says, pity in her voice.

Vanessa knows that Charity has been unfaithful to partners in the past. And at the beginning of their relationship, she had been just waiting for it to happen to them. But the longer they’re together, the more Charity proves that she’s just as invested in the relationship as she is. And the more she falls in love with Charity. But the sounds coming from the room are definitely incriminating. 

“Should we knock?” Rhona asks, stepping closer to Vanessa offering silent support.

But before they can make a decision the door swings open causing them all to jump, and Charity is standing there, fully clothed but looking sweaty and disheveled. She smiles at Vanessa, “Hey! You’re home early.” But her smile fades when she finally registers the other three women staring, “What?”

“Who’s in there with you?” Tracey finally accusingly, when its apparent no one else will.

Charity frowns, “What are you on about?”

“We heard him Charity,” Chas’s voice is resigned. 

Charity looks to Vanessa, and Vanessa’s heart drops when she sees hurt there. 

“There’s no one here,” she steps away from the door and waves them through with an outstretched arm.

Vanessa steps in the room, and it's empty. 

“I was watching a video on the computer,” Charity explains.

“But there was moaning and grunting,” Tracey points out.

“Uh, yeah,” Charity shuffles a bit and rubs the back of her neck. “I was doing sit-ups.”

Vanessa chuckles, “Sit-ups? Were you watching YouTube again?”

Charity actually toes the carpet, “Yes.”

Vanessa turns to the other women watching them with rapt attention, “She gets competitive when watching videos. I caught her in here trying to master some dance move last month,” she laughs with the others. “How many did you manage?”

Charity sighs, “12 and a half.”

Tracey, Rhona, and Chas laugh loudly, as Vanessa tries to keep herself under control. She can tell that Charity is embarrassed, “OK, OK, you’ve had your fun,” she says ushering the women out. 

“You thought I had someone in here, didn’t you,” Charity says once they’re alone.

“I literally just got here. I was just confused mostly,” Vanessa answers honestly.

Charity nods. She doesn’t look angry. She sits on the bed and pulls Vanessa so she’s standing between her legs, “You’re the only one I want. You know that right?”

Vanessa, pushes Charity’s unruly hair away from her face, “I know. But you have to admit that when you hear those kinds of noises coming from a bedroom, your fiance in here, trying to defeat the world record for sit-ups isn’t the first thing that comes to mind.”

An obnoxious laugh burst from Charity, “Good point. Why are you home so early? Not that I’m complaining,” she smiles, rubbing her hands up the backs of Vanessa’s thighs. 

“We finished early, and I really missed you,” she leans down kissing Charity softly. 

Charity hums happily, “I missed you too.”

Their kisses escalate quickly. And soon Charity’s hands are working on the button of her jeans. Pulling up her shirt and placing kisses across her stomach and hips. Vanessa pushes on Charity’s shoulders until she’s laying on the bed. She straddles her hips, and cups Charity’s cheek, “Just in case you were wondering, I completely trust you. And I love you.”

Charity smiles the smile, that Vanessa has only ever seen her use for her. She’s pulled down into a deep kiss that takes her breath away. No one has ever taken her breath away like Charity Dingle. Even after nearly 2 years together, it still surprises her, how her body reacts to Charity. She moans when Charity nips at her throat. 

One of the first men Vanessa had ever slept with had commented on the noises she made during sex, and after that, she had always been ashamed to be as vocal as she sometimes wanted to be. But with Charity, it was completely different. Charity encouraged her to make noise, she wanted to hear Vanessa’s pleasure. She’s pretty sure that Charity gets as much satisfaction from the sounds Vanessa makes, that she gets from the act of sex itself. 

“Where are you?” Charity’s voice snaps her out of her thoughts. She smiles to ease the apprehension she sees on Charity's face. 

She runs her hands under Charity's shirt thrilling at the clench of muscle, “I’m right here,” she husks. She pushes Charity’s bra out of the way, nipping the side of her breast. Charity sighs. 

Charity is predominantly the more dominant one in the bedroom, which Vanessa loves, more than she’s willing to admit. Usually, she has to fight for control, trying to outmaneuver Charity into letting go. But very rarely, like today, Charity gives it willingly. Vanessa is peppering her chest with kisses, marking her breast, relishing the moans and the hand loosely clasped in her hair.

She quickly gets Charity out of the rest of her clothing, she’s still fully clothed and it adds the thrill. To have someone as strong as Charity Dingle, willing to be this vulnerable with her. To lay completely exposed for her warms Vanessa to her soul. 

Charity sits up, leaning back on her hands as she watches Vanessa descend down her body. Vanessa keeps eye contact. Smirking and winking when she reaches her destination, Charity's laugh is broken as Vanessa covers her with her mouth. She feels the bed bounce as Charity falls to her back when she starts to suck. 

They had been together several times before Vanessa had worked up the courage to do this particular act. She still remembers the shocked expression on Charity’s face when she had kneeled in front of her, asking to taste her. That was the fastest she had ever seen her come.

But now she knows all of Charity’s signs, every time she gets close, Vanessa moves to a less sensitive area, keeping her on the brink. 

The fourth time she does it, Charity growls, “Vanessa, please,” thrusting her hips up, Vanessa pushes them down, and then she gives Charity what she wants. She loses track of time when Charity grabs her by the neck and returns the favor over and over again. They’re catching their breath when there’s a hesitant knock at the door.

“V?” Tracey’s voice sounds through the door. “Johnny is asking for you. Dad just dropped him off.”

“OK, give me ten minutes.” 

“We should go to town. Take the boys to see a film, have a proper family night,” Charity suggests as they’re standing on either side of the bed dressing. “Noah was asking when you were going to get back. I think he missed you.”

Vanessa can’t help but smile, she and Noah had actually started to bond lately. Him even spending time with just her, without her being the one to instigate it, “That sounds like exactly what I need.”

When they’re both fully dressed, Charity backs her up against the door before she can go through it, “I love you,” she kisses Vanessa softly. “And I’m glad you’re home, in case that little marathon didn’t get that point across,” she gestures toward the bed with her head.

Vanessa laughs, “It more than got the point across. I love you too.”


End file.
